You are only one
by Cinta Killua
Summary: Nagisa Shioita mengirim sebuah surat ke dunia manusia dan menarik Akabane Karma dan Asano Gakushuu untuk menolong Nagisa menyelamatkan sebuah komunitasnya di dunia dimensi Kunugigaoka land yang terkenal sebuah game dengan perjanjian kontrak. Mampukah Karma dan Asano berhasil melawan komunitas terkuat di Kunugigaoka land ,Devil Knight yang sudah menghancurkan komunitas milik Nagisa?
1. Chapter 1

"Hahahahaha aku menang dan sesuai dengan taruhan game tadi, Kau jadi pelayan pribadiku dalam waktu **seminggu,** Nagisa-chan" Karma tertawa puas dengan penekanan kata di panggil Karma hanya merengut kesal langsung menendang bokong Karma dengan kerasnya "Arrgh..Sakit tahu aku tidak bisa jalan bagaimana?" Karma mengelus bokongnya yang di tendang oleh Nagisa

"Kau hanya beruntung saja tadi Karma-Kun. Kalau aku sudah berniat menyakitimu, **itu** mu sudah ku tendang tadi biar tambah tidak bisa jalan sekalian" Jawab Nagisa ketus tidak terima dengan kekalahan tadi

"Karena bokongku sekarang sakit sekali akibat ulahmu,Malam ini kamu harus layanin aku di kamarku menggunakan pakaian renang sekarang" Karma memelas memasang mata puppy eyes

"A..APA?! AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU MELAKUKAN ITU SAMA SEKALI!"

"Hey..Ingat Nagisa-chan, Aku menang dalam game -suka aku dong menyuruhmu melakukan apa saja" ledek Karma dengan menampilkan seringaiannya

Nagisa menghela nafas panjang mendengar permintaan Karma mesum yang kalah taruhan game yang ia buat sendiri untuk menantang dengan isi perjanjian yang di buat oleh Nagisa,Yang kalah harus menjadi pelayan dalam waktu termakan taktik permainan Karma dan berakhir kalah.

"Ah.. malam ini aku menuruti permintaanmu yang mesum aku kalah dalam game buatanku saja aku tidak termakan taktikmu yang menyebalkan itu,Aku sudah menang tadi Karma-Kun" Nagisa menggembungkan pipinya membuat Karma tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi wajah Nagisa berserta ucapanya tadi "Apa ketawa-ketawa? Memangnya lucu apa?"

"Ah,Tidak kok saja melihat ekspresimu seperti itu sampai membuatku ketawa ahahahah" Ucap Karma tertawa sambil lama-kelamaan dia tidak bisa menahan perutnya yang kesakitan karena lama tertawa "Sudah ah! daripada Kita di luar dan semuanya melihat kita berdebat masalah ini,Kita kembali ke rumah sekarang mereka sudah menunggu kita" Ajak karma pada Nagisa dan mereka pun berjalan ke sebuah istana komunitas tampa nama..

"You are only one"

Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom Yusei Matsui

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Rated: T+

Warning: AU,OOC,typo,gaje,alur kecepatan,shounen ai,dan kekurangan lain sehingga tidak bisa di sebutkan satu-satu

Note haai minna saya pendatang baru dari fandom ini terinspirasi dari anime mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara desu yo(mungkin terkenal dengan karakter Sakamaki Izayoi).di fic ini saya mengambil seting tempat dan dimensi mereka saja dan selebihnya imajinasi saya kalian suka membaca fic abal ini. untuk Kaldera Marchelina makasih untuk jadi beta readerku hehe

happy reading minna

 **(Akabane Karma Pov)**

Aku dan Nagisa masuk ke dalam rumah atau istana di komunitas No Name yang tidak jauh dari lokasiku berdebat dengan Nagisa. Aku benar-benar lelah dengan kegiatan hari ini termasuk bermain game yang dibuat oleh ku sangka melawannya butuh konsentrasi yang tinggi dalam melawannya. Setelah puas memikirkannya aku pun memilih berendam di kolam pemandian air panas yang lumayan besar tempatnnya untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahku hari ini.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bersantai juga malam ini" Aku menenggelamkan setengah wajahku di dalam -tiba suara melangkah orang keisenganku,Aku mengambil batu kecil berada di bawahku langsung berbalik ke arah orang sentil batunya ke arah kening Asano dan ia berhasil menghindarinya" Yo Asano-Kun " Sapaku.

"Kemarin kau menghancurkan setengah dari kamarku menggunakan batu dan sekarang kamar mandi" Asano melihat ke pintu rusak dan sebagian tembok di sekitarnya ambruk akibat sentilan batu oleh Karma "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Karma?"

"Aku ingin bertarung sekarang Asano-kun"

"Tidak sekarang Akabane aku lelah" Asano masuk ke dalam kolam air panas dan ia duduk di sampingku

"Tidak biasanya kau menolak bertarung denganku Asano-kun" Aku menoleh ke samping melihat wajah Asano yang terlihat sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya "Biar ku tebak, Kau benar-benar kesusahan melawan komunitas itu benar?" Asano langsung mendeathglare ke arah tebakanku benar

"Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah melibatkanku dalam urusanmu Akabane. Beruntungnya aku bisa melawannya kalau tidak, Aku bisa berakhir mati di tangan mereka" Asano mengendus kesal dan kembali berendam

"Aku malah senang kalau kau mati di tangan mereka tampa melibatkanku di dengan melibatkanmu ke dalam kelompok itu akan mempercepat urusanku dengan mudah Asano-kun" Aku tersenyum menyeringai sekaligus memancing emosi Asano

"SIALAN KAU AKABANE KU BUNUH KAU!" Asano mengeluarkan sebuah kartu di balik handuk miliknya "card mode on" Sebuah kartu di tangan Asano mengeluarkan cahaya dan muncul sebuah pedang _Grim Repear_ langsung refleknya aku meloncat ke pinggiran kolam air panas menghindar dari serangan Asano

"Tu..tunggu jangan menyerangku begitu saja dulu penjelasanku " Aku berusaha menghindar dari senjata _Grim Reaper_ miliknya

"BICARA APA KAU KARMA? KAU SUDAH MEMANFAATKANKU SEENAK JIDAT DENGAN KELOMPOK ITU BRENGSEK" Teriak Asano menyerangku dengan brutalnya

Aku terus mundur ke belakang menghindari serangan benar serius ingin membunuhku saking marahnya aku memanfaatkan dia menghadapi komunitas menoleh ke arah belakang aku sudah mulai terdesak mendekati dinding kamar benar-benar panik sekaligus memucat tidak ada benda yang bisa ku lempar untuk menyerang senyum senang melihat wajahku memucat.

"Mau meninggalkan pesan terakhir sebelum kematianmu Akabane Karma?" Ucap Asano tersenyum _Grim Reaper_ milik Asano sudah berada di depan leherku dan bersiap untuk menebas kepalaku

"B..Baiklah kali ini aku becanda soal memanfaatkanmu tadi aku ini aku ada janji dengan Nagisa bermain mengirim pesan ke komunitas itu untuk menemuimu untuk menggantikanku di sana secara diam-diam tampa sepengetahuanmu" Jawabku dengan menurunkan senjatanya dari leherku

"Baiklah,Kali ini ku maafkan perbuatanmu Akabane" Asano menghela nafas sudah tahu kelakuanku yang suka becanda "Lalu bagaimana hasil bermain game dengan Nagisa?Kau menang?"

"Ya,Tentu saja aku dengan isi perjanjian dia harus menjadi pelayan dalam waktu bukan Asano-Kun?" Ucapku dengan bangganya

Asano terdiam mendengar perkataanku saking senang tiga detik memahami perkataanku dan ia mulai teriak.

"HEEE…KAU SERIUS NAGISA JADI PELAYANMU DALAM WAKTU SEMINGGU AKABANE KARMA?!" Teriak Asano terkejut mendengar ucapanku dan aku mengangguk senang " ** _Sasuga_** sekali kau sadis **_kuudere_** seperti dia jadi pelayanmu" Asano menyikutku memberi kode

" itu adalah milikku dan jangan coba-coba kau mengambil dia dariku **Asano-Kun** " Ucapku Tegas dan sedikit mengeluarkan aura membunuhku di depan Asano

Dia melihat ekspresiku seperti itu seolah mengerti maksduku lalu ia tertawa melihatku "Hahahahah Aku tidak pernah menyangka manusia titisan iblis kayak kau bisa merasakan jatuh kau anti cinta-cintaan seperti di termakan juga omonganku" ledek Asano sambil tertawa keras

"HAH? Mana mungkin aku suka dengan Nagisa, hanya bergurau saja" Aku membantah dan sial pipiku mulai memanas

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu aku suka sama Nagisa? Aku tidak pernah memberitahunya selama sekali dengan harus mulai hati-hati dengannya.

"Sudahlah Karma,Mengaku saja kamu suka dengan Nagisa" Asano merangkul pundakku "Wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong darikku saja lah di depan sahabat(Baca rival)mu ini" Asano menganjungkan jempol padaku sambil meberi kode keras kepadaku

"Sudah ya Asano-Kun aku mau tidur " Ucapku berbohong beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menghindari interograsi dari Asano lebih lama lagi

Aku berjalan ke kamarku seusai Aku berada di depan pintu aku berpikir-pikir apakah Nagisa serius mengenakan pakaian renang di kamarku sesuai dengan permintaan isengku tadi?.Padahal tadi itu hanya becanda saja aku menyuruh aku membuka pintu kamarku dan aku tidak menyangka kalau Nagisa beneran melihat Nagisa menggunakan pakaian renang berwarna hitam memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus tampa cacat di seluruh tubuhnya,Wajahnya memerah malu dan sangat hidungku mulai mengeluarkan darah segar kalau seperti ini terus.

"Ba..Bagaimana Karma-Kun? Kau suka?" Ucap Nagisa sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena saking malunya di memberikan handuk yang bertengger di leherku kepada Nagisa

"Pakai handukku untuk menutupi tubuhmu itu dan segera ganti pakaian itu sekarang" Aku menunduk untuk tidak melihat Nagisa

"Ta..Tapi tadi kau menyuruhku memakai pakaian renang dan kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk ganti kembali?"

"Tadi itu cuma bercanda menyuruhmu memakai pakaian renang .Aku tidak menyangka kamu beneran aku Nagisa-Kun" Ah gawat hidungku sudah mulai terus menerus keluar darah melihat pesona Nagisa mengenakan pakaian renang "Cepat sana ganti bajumu sekarang. Terima kasih sudah menyiapkan pakaian tidur untukku, Nagisa-chan"

"Baiklah, Aku ganti pakaian sekarang dan hari ini kamu harus kasih kamu sudah membantu komunitas ini"

"Iya sama-sama akan tidur sekarang" Nagisa keluar dari kamarku dan aku pun naik ke ranjang King size setelah memakai pakaian yang sudah di berikan oleh Nagisa, lalu aku tidur sambil membayangkan sosok Nagisa tidur di sampingku.

 **(Karma pov End)**

 **(Normal Pov)**

Keesokan harinya, Karma terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap akibat dibangunkan oleh duduk di atas ranjang sambil mengucek kedua matanya lalu dia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang menit kemudian,Kesadaran Karma sepenuhnya pulih dan ingin sekali menghajar seseorang yang sudah berani membangunkan menoleh ke arah kanan dan melihat Nagisa sudah berdiri di sebelahnya menggunakan baju maid berwarna hitam putih dengan pita senada di kedua telinganya.

"Selamat pagi Karma-sama" Ucap Nagisa nyaris terjungkal jatuh dari ranjangnya

"K…KAU SEDANG APA DI SINI NAGISA?" Teriak Karma terkejut bukan main

"Aku datang kesini untuk membangunkan mu karena sudah pagi Karma-Kun" Jawab Nagisa dengan tersenyum tanpa dosa

"Tapi tidak sepagi ini juga kalau kau membangunkanku perlu apa denganku Nagisa-Chan?"

"Kau sudah lupa ya adalah pelayanmu selama seminggu yang sudah di tetapkan dalam perjanjian kemarin" Karma menepuk keningnya. Ia lupa Nagisa adalah pelayan pribadinya sekarang.

"Ahahhaha maaf-maaf aku lupa kau melayaniku selama seminggu ini" Karma ketawa sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal

Karma berdiri dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju jendela yang tidak jauh letaknya dari ranjang. Ia membuka jendelanya sambil merasakan udara sejuk memasuki sela-sela jendela dan mengenai dirinya. Manik merahnya memperhatikan langit pagi dihiasi gumpalan-gumpalan awan setipis kapas yang bermandikan cahaya matahari,dipadu dengan kicauan burung-burung yang berterbangan mengawali pagi.

"Pagi yang indah melihat matahari terbit dari sini nee..Nagisa-chan" Ucap karma tersenyum sambil menopang dagunya

"Benar Karma-sama sangat indah.."Nagisa menghampiri Karma "Kurasa aku tahu dimana tempat yang cocok untuk melihat **Sunrise** yang bagus denganku sekarang" Nagisa menarik tangan Karma pergi keluar dari kamar

Karma di tarik Nagisa pergi ke suatu tempat yang belum ia menaiki tangga lantai tiga kemudian naik tangga kecil di ujung lorong dan berakhir di atas atap terdiam dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi melihat pemandangan begitu indahnya di depan matanya.

"Bagaimana?Indah bukan kalau lihat dari sini" Ucap Nagisa tersenyum terus melihat pemandangan "Sudah kuduga kau akan terkagum-kagum melihat matahari terbit dari sini" Ujar Nagisa

Secara tidak sadar Karma memeluk Nagisa dengan senangnya,Nagisa pun terkejut "Arigatou Nagisa-Chan,Kau sudah membuatku ceria di pagi ini dan baru pertama kalinya aku bisa tersenyum dan senang seperti ini"

"K..Karma kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini?" Pipi Nagisa memerah,Nagisa pun langsung memeluk Karma

"Karena kau sudah membuatku tersenyum dan baru pertama kali ada orang yang dapat membuka hatiku yang telah lama aku kunci,Kau lah orangnya Nagisa-Kun"

"Benarkah…Aku senang mendengarnya dan aku juga senang bisa membuatmu tersenyum" Ucap Nagisa sambil mengusap kepala Karma

Karma merasakan kehangatan berpelukan dengan akui Nagisa adalah orang yang pertama berhasil membuat dirinya bisa senyum tampa paksa yang ia sering lakukan di depan banyak orang dengan senyum menyadari dunia ini tidak akan membosankan kalau kita sendiri yang membuat dunia ini lebih mendengar suara tertawa Asano Gakushuu di belakangnya yang melihat Karma dan Nagisa sedang berpelukan di atas atap Karma langsung melepas pelukan Nagisa.

"Hahahahah apa yang kalian lakukan di sini sambil berpelukan Akabane,Nagisa ? Tidak ku sangka kau termakan omonganmu sendiri Kar-ma-Kun" Ledek Asano

"Kami tidak berpelukan saja lagi mimpi Asano-kun" Karma mengelak

"Aku melihat jelas sekali kalian berpelukan di depan mataku tahu" Asano memasang pose berpikir

"benar yang di katakan oleh Karma kau sedang bermimpi tadi" Nagisa membantu Karma menjawab pertanyaan Asano

"Ya..Mungkin saja aku sedang bermimpi tadi" Asano menggaruk kepala tidak gatal dan berpura-pura tidak tahu "Ngomong-ngomong kalian sedang apa di atas atap?" Tanya Asano

"Melihat suasana matahari terbit dari sini kenapa?" Jawab Karma

"Baiklah aku ikut bergabung dengan kalian" Asano mengeluarkan senyum jahil ke arah Karma memberi isyarat **'Aku sudah tahu dari awal dan aku tidak membiarkan kalian berduaan terus Karma-kun'** sambil tertawa

Karma melihat isyarat Asano langsung menyeringai lebar "Sepertinya kau mau mencari mati denganku heh,Asano-kun" Karma menyindir Asano dan di balas dengan lemparan susu kotak rasa strawberry kearahnya

"Hahahaha sepertinya iya BakaKarma" Asano duduk di antara Karma dan Nagisa "Aku tidak pernah menyangka baru pertama kali dari sekian lamanya selama bertahun-tahun aku bisa melihatmu kembali tersenyum seperti itu Akabane" Asano mengeluarkan sebuah botol _fanta_ dingin ke arah Nagisa "Itu buatmu"

"Arigatou Gozimatsu Asano-kun" Nagisa menerima botol _fanta_ pemberian Asano

Karma,Nagisa dan Asano menikmati suasana matahari terbit dari atas saling berbicara dan bahkan Nagisa jadi sasaran jahil Karma dan Asano di waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi,Karma dan Nagisa pergi meninggalkan Asano sendirian yang sedang asik membaca buku yang ia ambil dari perpustakaan sebelum ia datang kesini.

"Fufufu sepertinya ini menarik Karma-kun" Asano bergumam kecil membaca bukunya yang berisi daftar komunitas di dunia Kunugigaoka land "Sepertinya target selanjutnya adalah mengintai komunitas Devil Knight sekarang" Asano bangun dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari kantong di celananya

"Card Mode On" kartu di tangan Asano Gakushuu bersinar dan mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitam berada di punggungnya "Saa..Iku yoo" Asano terbang meninggalkan istana No Name


	2. 2 mencari item baru

Melihat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi,Karma dan Nagisa pergi meninggalkan Asano sendirian yang sedang asik membaca buku yang ia ambil dari perpustakaan sebelum ia datang kesini.

"Fufufu sepertinya ini menarik Karma-kun" Asano bergumam kecil membaca bukunya yang berisi daftar komunitas di dunia Kunugigaoka land "Sepertinya target selanjutnya adalah mengintai komunitas Devil Knight sekarang" Asano bangun dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari kantong di celananya

"Card Mode On" kartu di tangan Asano Gakushuu bersinar dan mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitam berada di punggungnya "Saa..Iku yoo" Asano terbang meninggalkan istana No Name

(Karma And Nagisa Side)

Karma berjalan di tengah lorong bersama Nagisa setelah dari atap istana.Cahaya matahari pagi menembus jendela besar menyinari lorong-lorong di dalam istana No Name.Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanan melihat Nagisa mengenakan pakaian maid berwarna putih biru langit selaras dengan warna rambutnya membuat Karma mengeluarkan rona warna pink tipis di pipinya.

'Cantik juga, tapi sayangnya ia diam-diam galak juga' ucap batin Karma

"Nagisa..."

"Apa Karma-Sama?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"Mau tanya apa?"

"Mengapa bendera kalian di ambil oleh devil knight dan apa alasanmu menarikku dan Asano ke tempat ini?" Tanya Karma dengan tatapan serius ke Nagisa

"Kalau itu kami tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan mereka.Semejak devil knight datang ke komunitas ini , mereka mengambil semua milik kami,termasuk bendera komunitas kami"

"Jadi alasanmu menarikku dan Asano di sini untuk melawan devil knight dan mengambil bendera kalian di tangan mereka begitu?"

"...Ya begitulah.Aku memanggil kalian untuk melindungi komunitas No Name dan menyelamatkan teman kami yang sudah di tangkap oleh Devil knight"

Nagisa menahan airmata agar tidak terlihat oleh Karma.

"Tampa kalian berdua, aku berserta komunitas ini akan terhapus di Kunugigaoka land.Kumohon jangan pernah keluar dari komunitas ini Karma-sama.Aku sangat membutuhkanmu menyelamatkan kami dari tangan Devil Knight"

Akhirnya Nagisa meneteskan air matanya di depan Karma.Ia takut Karma dan Asano keluar dari komunitas No Name karena komunitas ini sangat lemah dan terdiri dari anak kecil dan terancam di hapus komunitasnya karena tidak memiliki benderanya lebih dari tiga tahun.

Karma langsung memeluk Nagisa dan menghapus air mata menetes di pelupuk matanya sambil mengelus kepala Nagisa.Jantung Karma berdegup kencang saat memeluk Nagisa.perasaan di dada Karma terasa sakit sekali saat memeluk Nagisa dan jantung terus berdetak sangat cepat.Karma mulai mengerti sedikit tentang artinya cinta seperti apa.

'Inikah rasanya jatuh cinta seperti tokoh utama di manga shoujo yang ku baca tempo dulu di kamar botak mesum (baca okajima) itu kan!!!' Teriak batin Karma

Presetan dengan perkataan Asano semalam membuat Karma jadi termakan omongannya sendiri.Kali ini Karma tidak bisa berbohong pada perasaanya sendiri sungguh.

Ya,Akabane Karma terkenal dengan julukan setan merah di dunia manusia jatuh cinta pada Nagisa Shioita,gadis kelinci biru yang tidak tahu asal usulnya menarik Karma dan Asano ke dimensi Kunugigaoka Land melalui sebuah surat yang berada di kamarnya.Karma berjanji di dalam dirinya ingin membuat Nagisa bahagia sekaligus mengakhiri penderitaan Nagisa selama tiga tahun lamanya.

"Sudah-sudah jangan menangis Nagisa-chan,Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dan mengambil bendera dari dari Devil Knight itu sekaligus mengembalikan teman-temanmu dari tangan mereka"

Karma tersenyum tulus sambil mengusap surai rambut biru Nagisa

"Kau serius mau menolongku mengambil bendera kami dari Devil Knight?"

Nagisa mentap ke Karma dengan mata berharap. yang di tatapnya mengangguk dengan isyarat aku akan menolongmu Nagisa-chan.

"A..arigatou Karma-sama. kau memang yang terbaik"

Nagisa memeluk sangat erat ke Karma karena terlalu bahagia mendengar jawaban dari Karma.Secara tampa sadar dari Nagisa, pipi Karma sedikit memerah tidak bisa bernafas lalu berdeham keras.

"Bisakah kau lepas pelukanmu sekarang? kau membuatku sedikit tidak bisa bernafas sekarang"

"Ah..maafkan aku Karma-sama" Nagisa melepas pelukan dari Karma

"Sekarang, tugasmu adalah mengantarkanku ke perpustakaan.Aku mau mencari sesuatu di sana" perintah Karma

"Baik Karma-sama"

Karma menyuruh Nagisa mengantarkannya memasuki ruang perpustakaan besar seusai mereka melihat pemandangan indah berada di atas atap atas permintaan Karma .Di dalam ruang itu berisi buku-buku tua selama ratusan tahun berada di sana,rak-rak besar berbaris dengan rapi sesuai dengan huruf A-Z,Tersedia meja kecil,sofa panjang dan bantal-bantal besar di sudut ruangan di bawah jendela besar.Tempat yang sangat nyamam dan damai menurut Karma. Saat ini Karma mencari buku berisi tentang item langka dan ingin lebih tahu lebih banyak tentang Kunugigaoka land.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat perpustakaan seluas seperti ini.Apakah kau maniak baca buku Nagisa-chan?"

"Tidak terlalu suka Karma-sama, Salah satu anggotaku mempunyai hobi mengoleksi buku-buku yang ia temui di Kunugigaoka land berupa ilmiah,novel,strategi dan informasi item-item Kunugigaoka land lalu di simpan di sini.Secara tidak sadar dia mengoleksi buku hingga sebanyak ini"

Karma melihat sekeliling ruang perpustakaan.Ia melihat buku-buku yang beragam bentuknya dan banyak tulisan aneh yang tidak di mengerti Karma. Ia mengambil salah satu buku di rak dengan asal

"Tips mudah mendapatkan pacar?Hanya orang bodoh yang niat baca buku seperti ini"

Karma menyerit keheranan mengapa buku percintaan ada juga dimensi Kunugigaoka Land.Ia menatap Nagisa di sebelahnya dengan tatapan curiga lalu ia senyum menyeringai.yang di tatapnya diam bergeming takut ketahuan sering baca buku yang di pegang oleh Karma.

"Nagisa-chan jangan bilang kau sering baca buku ini ya?"

"A...aku tidak membaca buku itu sungguh" Bantah Nagisa

"Mengaku saja Nagisa-chan aku tahu kau bohong.Aku hanya tidak menyangka makhuk sadis seperti kau sering baca buku ini.Kalau kau mau aku bisa membuatmu merasakan jatuh cinta tampa perlu membaca buku ini Nagisa-chan hahaha"

Karma senyum mengejek sambil pura-pura memperagakan perempuan sedang jatuh cinta ke Nagisa.Muncul perempatan siku di kepala Nagisa mendengar perkataan Karma.Dengan kesalnya Nagisa mengeluarkan kartu tongkat indra kecil di sakunya dan merapalkan matranya ke Karma.

"Card mode on" muncul tongkat kecil berwarna emas di tangan Nagisa

"Medosa pantonium"

sebuah cahaya di sekitar Nagisa keluar dan mengeluarkan cahaya busur kecil lalu menyerang Karma bertubi-tubi tampa mengenai buku-buku di rak.Dengan gesitnya, Karma meloncat ke belakang menghindar serangan panah cahaya dari Nagisa.

"Nagisa-chan jangan marah begitu dong, Semua laki-laki pada kabur kalau kau marah seperti i-"

"Medosa pantoniun" Geram Nagisa merapalkan sihir ke Karma terus menerus

"Terus kenapa kalau aku suka baca buku itu ha? Semua orang juga suka baca buku cinta"

"Kau itu beda Nagisa-chan sangat beda.Mau tau bedanya apa? Kau itu sangat menyeramkan dan bikin takut semua orang berbeda dengan orang umumnya Nagisa" goda Karma

Karma terus menghindar dari serangan Nagisa.Dua menit kemudian Nagisa berhenti menyerang Karma.Ia melihat jam sekilas di tangannya menunjukan waktunya jam makan pagi telah tiba.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku bergegas ke dapur sekarang daripada aku menyerangmu tampa alasan.Karma-sama mau aku bantu mencari sebuah buku?" Tawar Nagisa

"Tidak ,aku bisa cari sendiri saja.Kau pergi saja ke dapur dan buatkan aku sup jagung wasabi sana "

"Baiklah kalau begitu,akan ku buatkan sekarang.Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku Karma-sama"

Nagisakeluar dari perpustakaan kemudian Karma menutup pintu perpustakaan.Sekarang tinggal Karma sendiri berada di dalam perpustakaan.Mata ruby Karma melihat banyak rak-rak buku berisi ribuan buku di dalam sana.

"Aku harus mulai mencari buku dimana ya?"

Karma mulai menelusuri buku-buku satu persatu di dekat jendela.Ia melihat banyak buku-buku tua berbaris dengan rapi,Di mulai dengan ketebalan buku yang sangat kecil hingga sangat tebal,dari Bahasa yang cukup di mengerti hingga Bahasa yang sulit di mengerti.Sudah 20 menit Karma terus mencari buku di sana dan hasilnya nihil, tidak ada buku yang di carinya.Dengan langkah bosannya,Karma pergi menunju ke sofa panjang yang tidak jauh dari lokasi ia berdiri.

"Mencari buku itu di perpustakaan sebesar ini sendirian sama aja bunuh diri huh"

Gumam Karma duduk sambil memijat kepalanya pening melihat banyak buku kuno di perpustakaan.

"Aku yakin Asano yang menyembunyikan buku itu di suatu tempat tapi,dimana dia menyembunyikannya hmm.."

Karma merasakan benda asing di punggungnya pada saat membaringkan tubuhnya di bantal ia duduki sekarang.Ia mengambil di balik bukunya dan ternyata buku yang ia cari berada di sofa tempat ia duduki.Karma melihat ada secarik kertas di atas buku mencari dalam buku itu lalu, ia menarik kertas itu dan membacanya.

Dear rivalku,Akabane Karma

Setelah ini kau pasti kesal padaku karena menyembunyikan buku ini mengingat kau sangat kesal mencari buku sendirian di tempat sebesar dua kalinya dari perpustakaan sekolah bukan hahaha.Aku tahu kau pasti akan mencari buku ini karena pemikiran kita sama.Kalau mau mencariku, aku sedang mencari info komunitas devil knight yang Nagisa bilang pertama kali kita di seret ke dunia ini.Kau lakukan sekarang adalah mencari item pohon air untuk komunitas ini mengingat di sini kesulitan mendapat air

Nb: Awas saja kau melakukan itu lagi padaku seperti kemarin atau aku akan memberitahu pada Nagisa kalau kau menyukainya

Karma langsung meremas kertas itu sampai tidak terbentuk dengan tatapan kesal

"Kau berani memberitahu ke Nagisa tentang itu, akan kubuat peti mati khusus untukmu Asano-kun"

Karma mengambil buku yang di genggamnya dan meninggalkan perpustakaan menunju ke ruang makan.

Karma duduk tenang di atas meja makan.Ia menatap ragu-ragu sajikan hadapannya adalah sebuah makanan.Sebuah mangkok sup jagung wasabi berwarna ungu pekat penuh dengan gelembung kecil yang menyembur keluar.

"Ini apa?"

"Sup jagung wasabi yang kau minta"

"Kau yang masak ini Nagisa-chan?"

"Yup, Aku yang memasak Karma-sama.Memangnya kenapa?"

Nagisa memiringkan wajahnya dengan wajah tampa dosa.Sedangkan Karma menatap Nagisa yang berada di sebelahnya dengan tatapan tidak bisa di ungkapan lewat kata-kata.

'Sepertinya dia ingin aku cepat mati setelah makan makanan ini akibat ulah kemarin' ucap batin karma

"Maaf Nagisa,Aku tidak akan mau makan masakanmu "

Karma langsung menjauhkan piring yang di sajikan oleh Nagisa

"Kenapa? Kau harus makan Karma,kalau tidak kamu sakit"

"Justru lebih baik aku sakit daripada aku mati keracunan akibat memakan masakanmu itu Nagisa-chan"

"Masakanku tidak beracun Karma-sama.Memang bentuknya mengerikan tapi rasanya sangat enak aku yakin itu" Bantah Nagisa keras kepala

"Kau gila hah, makanan berwarna ungu itu jelas beracun bodoh.kau mau membunuhku setelah memakan ini apa"

Karma menunjuk sup berwarna ungu mengeluarkan gelembung besar dan meletus. Nagisa mengambil sendok di piring lalu menyodorkan makanan ke arah mulut Karma.

"Kalau Karma-sama tidak mau makan juga, biarkan aku yang menyuapimu Kar~ma-sa~ma" Nagisa tersenyum sadis

Karma merasakan aura jahat dari Nagisa keluar.

"Kau masih tidak terima sama perintahku kemarin gara-gara aku menyuruhmu memakai pakaian renang ya?"

"Iya aku masih tidak terima Karma,Gara-gara kau menyuruhku memakai baju renang, semalam Asano-san melihatku keluar dari kamarmu langsung menyeretku ke perpustakaan untuk jadi model di kameranya baka Karma"

Nagisa melipat tangannya lalu menatap Karma dengan tatapan kesal tidak terima.

"Lalu apa hubunganku kalau kau jadi model dadakan dengan perintahku kemarin.Harusnya kau balas dendam pada Asano bukan aku Nagisa-chan"

"Asano-san menyuruhku membuat masakan ini untukmu sebagai balas dendamku padanya"

'Dan sialnya aku menerima sogokan dari Asano-san untuk mengerjaimu.kalau tidak aku juga tidak mau melakukan ini padamu' ucap batin Nagisa tersenyum miris

Karma menghela nafas panjang.Ia sudah menduga kalau ini adalah ulah campur tangan Asano menyuruh Nagisa membuat ini.

"Lupakan tentang ini.Sekarang aku mau nanya padamu,Kau tahu letak item pohon air itu? "

"Item itu berada di hutan vallen bagian sebelah timur Kunigagaoka Land.Memangnya kenapa Karma-sama?"

"Kalau begitu..."

Karma berdiri dari bangku lalu menghadap ke Nagisa dan mendekatinya menunju ke telinga Nagisa

"Sekarang, kau menemaniku ke sana untuk mengambil item itu sayangku"

bisik karma sambil meniup telinganya pelan.Yang bersangkutan langsung muka memerah menjauh dari Karma

"Kau belum mandi pagi dan kau masih memakai pakaian tidur Karma-sama"

Teriak Nagisa karena malu.Karma hanya terawa cekikian sekaligus mengejek melihat wajah Nagisa memerah seperti buah strawberry siap di makan.

"Hahahahah Kau lucu sekali Nagisa-chan.Di rayu seperti itu saja kau memerah "

Karma mencolek dagu Nagisa dengan tatapan menggoda

"Tampa mandi dan memakai pakaian ini,aku sudah sangat tampan di matamu Nagisa-chan.Ayo kita ke sana sebelum di ambil alih oleh Asano sialan itu"

Karma menarik paksa tangan Nagisa pergi keluar dari istana No name tampa mendegar ocehan Nagisa di telinga Karma

Karma dan Nagisa memasuki hutan vallen yang berada di bagian timur Kunugigaoka Land dan menemui dewa naga air yang memegang item pohon air di sana.Butuh memakan satu jam berjalan dari markas No name menunju hutan vallen.Nagisa memberitahu kepada Karma,di hutan vallen terdapat lumpur hidup dan banyak hewan buas seperti Naga api kecil,Beruang bertanduk unicron,Kelelawar pemakan daging,Tyronosaurus es.Banyak penantang pergi ke hutan vallen dan berakhir jadi santapan makanan naga air di sana.Bisa di bilang wilayah hutan vallen itu adalah wilayah terlarang bagi komunitas yang belum punya banyak pengalaman seperti no name.

Seperti yang di yang di bacakan Karma di buku itu,Item pohon air adalah item sangat langka bisa mengeluarkan air sendiri dari sebuah pohon kecil saja.Dengan mendapatkan item itu, komunitas No name tidak perlu lagi pergi ke sungai sampai berkilo-kilo jauhnya.Banyak rintangan-rintangan yang Karma lakukan bersama Nagisa memasuki pedalaman hutan Vallen bertemu dengan naga air.

15 menit kemudian Nagisa dan Karma tiba di tempat naga air berada.Mereka menemukan seekor naga air sedang tertidur pulas di atas batu besar di belakang air terjun.Dengan wajah seringai Karma, ia mengambil batu kecil yang berada di dekatanya langsung melempar ke arah naga air.

"OOI...NAGA AIR,AKU DATANG KESINI UNTUK MENANTANGMU DALAM GAME SE-"

Teriak Karma menantang.Nagisa langsung mendekap mulut Karma dengan kencang sehingga Karma hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

"KAU GILA KARMA SAMA!!,Kau tidak mungkin bisa menang melawan naga air itu sendirian"

Bentak keras Nagisa berbisik.Karma langsung melepas tangan Nagisa dari mulutnya dan menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin kemudian ia tersenyum pada Nagisa.

"Jangan khawatir Nagisa-chan.Aku pasti akan menang melawan naga air itu dan lihat cara mainku melawan dia"

"Kau yakin menang melawan naga air itu?"

"Sangat yakin 100 persen Nagisa-chan"

Karma tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Nagisa.Naga air pun terbangun dari tidur

"Siapa yang mengganggu tidurku"

Naga air melihat Karma dan Nagisa di pinggiran sungai.

"Hou... ada dua anak kecil ingin menantangku rupanya. Lebih baik kau mengalah saja dan keluar dari hutan ini.kau takkan bisa menang melawanku"

"Sepertinya kau sangat yakin kau bisa menang melawanku,naga air"

Karma mengambil batu kerikil kecil dan memainkannya

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjiannya seperti ini"

Karma mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kontrak di hadapan naga air

"Kalau kau menang, kau boleh memakanku. Kalau aku menang, serahkan item itu padaku.Bagaimana kau tertarik?" Ucapnya dengan wajah poker face

"Hmm...Menarik juga.Baiklah aku setuju tapi dengan satu syarat"

Naga air melihat Nagisa dengan penampilan perempuan.

"Aku tidak mau wanita di sana tidak boleh terlibat dari game ini"

Karma menangguk setuju dengan naga air. Naga air menyetujui kontrak dengan Karma.

Karma mendekati Nagisa sambil menepuk pundaknya dan mendekati telinga Nagisa

"Nagisa-chan tenanglah di sini sebentar.Aku pasti akan menang dalam game ini,Jadi kau menonton saja oke,Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya demi untukmu"

Karma mengecup dahi Nagisa. Yang bersangkutan muka memerah

"Ba..baiklah Karma-sama.Semoga kau menang dan jangan mati baka"

Nagisa mundur menjauhi Karma dan menunggu di atas pohon yang tidak jauh dari arena bertarung Karma

"Ayo serang aku sekarang!!.Itupun kalau kau bisa hahahaha"

Karma tersenyum mengejek di hadapan Naga air.Karma memulai melempar batu krikil kecil berkekuatan meteor mengenai sisi tebing kecil dekat dengan Naga air.

"Sepertinya kau sengaja ya bocah melempar batu itu ke arah tebing kecil"

"Memang iya aku sengaja mengenai tebing kecil itu.Permainan tidak akan asik kalau aku tidak menyerang langsung kepadamu dan itu hanya pembuka dalam permainan ini saja kok"

Ucap Karma meremehkan Naga air.Merasa Naga air di remehkan oleh Karma, Ia mengeluarkan semburan air panas dari mulutnya menunju ke arah Karma. Secara reflek Karma meloncat ke arah samping menghindari semburan air dari naga air.Ia menoleh ke arah belakang melihat tumbuhan di sekitar hutan valley menjadi cairan lava panas.

"Woaah Sasuga... Apa jadinya kalau aku terkena serangan itu.Mungkin aku sudah jadi makanan rebus untukmu. ini sungguh menarik hahahaha" Karma menyeringai senang

Karma bersiap-siap untuk menghindar serangan Naga air dan mengambil batu krikil kecil di tangannya untuk di lemparkan pada Naga air. Naga air menyerang Karma tampa henti dan berhasil di hindar oleh Karma. Ia mencari kelemahan Naga air sambil bersenang-senang.

Pada saat Karma tersudut di atas tebing air terjun Nagisa berteriak.

"Naga air mempunyai kekuatan hipnotis di bagian mata. Berhati-hatilah Karma-sama" teriak Nagisa

"Baiklah, Terima Kasih Nagisa-chan"

Karma menganjukan jempol ke arah Nagisa

Kali ini giliaran Karma menyerang balik melawan Naga air dengan menggunakan tinjuan tangannya dan batu krikil tampa melihat tatapan mata Naga air. 10 menit kemudian,Karma mulai menyadari pergerakan serangan Naga air dan kelemahannya.Ia tersenyum menyeringai

'Di kumis itu kelemahannya' jawab batin Karma

"Ah..aku sudah bosan bermain denganmu dan aku akan akhiri pertarungan membosankan ini"

Karma menyerang langsung ke arah kumis Naga air lalu memotongnya sehingga Naga air tumbang ke tanah.

"KARMA-SAMA KAU BERHASIL"

Teriak Nagisa senang berlari menghampiri Karma dan langsung meloncat kearah karma hingga jatuh di genangan air kecil membasahi setengah pakaian tidur Karma

"Ittai... sakit tahu Nagisa-chan"

Karma meringis kesakitan di bagian punggung dan kepalanya

"Bisakah kau datang dengan tidak duduk di atas badanku Nagisa-chan.Kau sudah membuat pakaianku basah sekarang"

"Hahahha...maaf-maaf Karma-sama"

Nagisa beranjak dari tubuh Karma dan membantu Karma berdiri.sebuah cahaya dari tubuh Naga air mengeluarkan sebuah kartu pohon air.Karma mengambil item pohon air lalu menyerahkan ke Nagisa

"Ambilah,mungkin ini akan berguna buat di komunitasmu,Nagisa-chan"

"Sangat berguna sekali Karma-sama.Dengan adanya item ini, kita tidak perlu bersusah- susah mengambil air dari sungai lagi.Arigatou Karma-sama"

Nagisa tersenyum senang sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan hutan Sadden Vear dan disusul Karma di belakangnya.Di mata Karma,Nagisa tersenyum imut sehingga membuat Karma ingin sekali mencubit dan mencium bibir ranum Nagisa sekarang juga.Namun ia urungkan niatnya mengingat perkataan Asano pada saat itu

'Sudahlah mengaku saja,kau suka kan dengan Nagisa.Wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong padaku Karma'

Karma menoleh ke atas melihat langit biru laut di penuhi awan-awan tipis di padukan sinar matahari menyinari tempat Karma berjalan.

"Sepertinya aku mulaitertarik pada dunia ini sekaligus awal kisah kehidupan baruku di dunia Kunugigaoka Land" Gumam Karma tersenyum tipis menyusul Nagisa meninggalkan hutan sadden vear

TBC

*author note*

maafkan aku para readers yang telah menunggu cerita ini hampir mau setahun belum ku publish dan baru sempet sekarang publishnya hehhe

sebenarnya draft buat chapter ini udah lama bersarang di sini tpi,ntah napa aku merasa selalu kurang sreg gtu pas buat ini hiatus lama karena fokus belajar ujian sbmptn 2 kali dan gagal kali ini *hiks

sebagai tanda minta maaf karena sudah lama menunggu cerita ini, insyaalah setelah chapter 3 sudah publish,aku akan buat cerita spesial tentang game karma dan nagisa nantinya

terima kasih sudah mevote pada cerita ini. mohon sarannya bila ada salah dalam penulisan dalam cerita ini

salam

Cinta Killua

*omake*

(di suatu tempat restoran kecil)

Asano Gakushuu duduk santai di bawah sebuah tenda kecil yang di sediakan oleh pemilik restoran. Ia memegang banyak foto di tangannya lalu ia tertawa senang.

" Hahaha...Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan foto sebanyak ini.Aku yakin setelah Akabane melihat foto ini,dia akan pingsan di tempat mengingat ia suka dengan Nagisa"

Asano melihat banyak foto Nagisa mengenakan pakaian renang satu per satu. Ia benar-benar sangat beruntung seusai selesai mandi, ia menemukan Nagisa mengenakan pakaian renang dengan balutan handuk milik karma di pundaknya.

"Tuan, ini pesanan anda" seorang pelayan menaruh gelas kopi cappuccino di sebelah Asano

"Terima kasih,nona" Balas Asano tersenyum

"Sama-sama tuan" pelayan meninggalkan Asano

Asano menatap langit di balik tenda kecil sambil mimum kopi cappuccino dengan santai dan sambil senyum menyeringai senang.

"Hari yang menyenangkan sekali bisa bebas dari makanan mengerikan buatan Nagisa.Selamat menikmati masakan mengerikan buatan Nagisa Akabane hahahahah"

End


End file.
